<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>save room for dessert by hihilumin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227285">save room for dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihilumin/pseuds/hihilumin'>hihilumin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seijoh Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 3: Double Date / Second Years, Double Dating, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Seijoh Week 2020, boys are Idiot, hajime is not having any of it, kyouhaba are confused gays, oikawa is a demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihilumin/pseuds/hihilumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I’m very glad you asked, Yahaba-chan.” Oikawa says, tone grave, which leads Kyoutani to believe this is either completely serious or not serious at all (the way Iwaizumi staunchly refuses to look their way leads him, once again, to strongly suspect the latter).</p>
  <p>This belief is only further emphasized when the captain leans forward conspiratorially and smiles. “Two words.” to stress his point, he holds up fingers in trademark v. “Double. Date.”</p>
  <p>And then he leans back, grin broad as if he’d just explained the purpose of the universe, and somewhere in between the quiet and the physically painful awkward Iwaizumi mutters “I’m going to kick your ass.”</p>
</blockquote>Oikawa and Iwaizumi go on a double date with Kyoutani and Yahaba. <br/>This is fine, except Kyoutani and Yahaba aren't actually a couple.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seijoh Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seijoh Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>save room for dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>self indulgent kyouhaba because i am, in fact, garbage</p><p>happy seijoh week day 3!!! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyoutani Kentarou is no stranger to awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets awkward a lot, no doubt due in part to the way his hair’s too bleached or his stare is too intense or just Everything Else About Him, really. He doesn’t particularly mind the awkward, either; so long as people aren’t in his way, he can deal with the isolation that comes with the looks of uneasiness thrown in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Kyoutani knows awkward like an old friend; one he has lunch with when no one else will, who sits with him on the train when other people are too afraid to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t expect awkward to </span>
  <em>
    <span>betray</span>
  </em>
  <span> him like this, seated beside Yahaba and across his two captains, and for the first time ever Kyoutani wishes awkward would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave him the fuck alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like the restaurant is awful, by any means; Oikawa had picked the place so of course it wouldn’t be, and the chicken curry rice bowl is one he would’ve easily devoured if not for present circumstances –– and he’s not the only one, apparently, because Yahaba’s salmon rice is left practically untouched beside him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the silence is so hefty, and so pregnant it gives birth to several other silences equally uncomfortable, and for someone who doesn’t easily feel self-conscious, Kyoutani gets the unnerving feeling that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The pity looks Iwaizumi offers the pair of them over the table doesn’t offer him much consolation.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa, meanwhile, is scarfing down his katsu bowl with blissful ignorance (or so it seems –– Kyoutani can never tell with that guy). “Why, you’ve barely touched your food, Mad Dog-chan.” he finally points out, voice light and airy breaking through thick silence. “I thought you always enjoyed a good chicken curry. Doesn’t he, Yahaba-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one moment that the reserve setter attempts to shovel food into his mouth is the same moment that has him choking on it; in something akin to concern, maybe, Kyoutani violently thumps him on the back, to which he gets a glare in thanks. “I guess?” Yahaba finally makes out, though the tips of his ears remain red. “You can always ask him … he’s here, too.” and as if to prove his point he prods index finger right into Kyoutani’s arm, which he smacks away on annoyed instinct (but not without jumping back </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” he barks, and Yahaba rolls his eyes when he responds, “Oh, lighten up and answer the question,” and just to spite him Kyoutani does just the opposite; arms crossed in defiance, akin to a child placed in timeout.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>that guy, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> his pretty face, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Oikawa watches them with seemingly vague interest, and Kyoutani stares back in an attempt to look unperturbed (he wonders if, in front of Oikawa, it’s working). “Fascinating.” the captain finally remarks, smile too pretty Kyoutani’s first instinct is to punch it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appears, however, the Iwaizumi holds the same instinct, as evidenced by the sudden yelp of pain Oikawa lets out –– assumedly from the way the vice captain kicks him under the table. Kyoutani nearly snorts; he steals a glance at Yahaba beside him and immediately regrets it, because the way Shigeru attempts to hide his amused smile sends butterflies in his stomach he’s not nearly ready to address. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit complimenting them so insincerely, you’ll scare them.” Iwaizumi says, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it’s Kyoutani’s turn to huff. “I’m not scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he grunts, glaring at Oikawa across the table, who waves it off with an air of indifference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shocker.” Yahaba deadpans, and now Kyoutani has the urge to kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> under the table, too, had the other not leaned in close and asked, “Um, Oikawa-san? You still haven’t told us why you asked us to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain, already over the previous hurt Hajime’s words had caused him, finds himself stealing some tofu off of Iwaizumi’s plate, either completely unaware of the scowl on the other’s face or </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware (Kyoutani suspects the latter). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very glad you asked, Yahaba-chan.” Oikawa says, tone grave, which leads Kyoutani to believe this is either completely serious or not serious at all (the way Iwaizumi staunchly refuses to look their way leads him, once again, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongly</span>
  </em>
  <span> suspect the latter). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This belief is only further emphasized when the captain leans forward conspiratorially and smiles. “Two words.” to stress his point, he holds up fingers in trademark v. “Double. Date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he leans back, grin broad as if he’d just explained the purpose of the universe, and somewhere in between the quiet and the physically painful awkward Iwaizumi mutters “I’m going to kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani’s expression is the equivalent of a very aggressive question mark. When he manages to get a hold of himself and glance at Yahaba, he finds that the setter looks the exact same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Oikawa is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain. “Why can’t you be supportive of me, Iwa-chan?” he whines, “When I brought up the idea you were all for it, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is</span>
  <em>
    <span> not true, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumbass!” And Kyoutani watches, in morbid fascination, the way Iwaizumi’s ears light up like twin pink bulbs, and how the spiker he had so ardently (albeit reluctantly) looked up to is now </span>
  <em>
    <span>spluttering</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the presence of the setter to his left. “I said we should tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>taking them out to dinner, not during, you bag of fucking dicks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> look what you’ve done to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a fair assessment, really; Kyoutani still hasn’t said anything himself, still trying to make sense of the situation, and Yahaba suddenly finds the ceiling excessively interesting, which gives the two third years enough avenue to argue alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa insists, head shaking vehemently. “Do you want to go back to having dinner with Mattsun and Makki again?” (The silence and darkened gaze on Hajime’s features tells him no, he does not want that at all.) “Besides –– Mad Dog-chan and Yahaba-chan are the second cutest couple on the team, too. It’s nice to have other company, and they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple.” Yahaba finally utters.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Second.” Kyoutani echoes, coincidentally enough around the same time, and the third years finally remember they’re in the presence of company, turning back to them with a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization dawns upon Kyoutani’s blonde head, and it brings with it a pink tint to his cheeks that doesn’t go away, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> the captains think he and Yahaba are dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Yahaba, with his stupid brown hair and deep set eyes.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yahaba, who can look as sweet as he wants to, but can also shut anyone up with a glance.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yahaba, whose shoulder rivals any pillow he could ever rest his head on on the bus back home.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yahaba, whose lips look like they taste like strawberries and cream, even if Kyoutani had yet to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yeah. He and Yahaba, dating. Ha. As fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Yahaba shares the same sentiment, because when he finally manages to form coherent words past the initial gape his mouth sets in, he starts off with “But–– Captain, Kyoutani and I aren’t––”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, for some reason, Kyoutani and awkward seem to find themselves entangled once more, because before Shigeru can finish he butts in with “Second.” again, as if to complete the setter’s statement for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence lapses over the table once more, and Kyoutani refuses to meet Yahaba’s wide-eyed stare, the way all color drains from his face –– even when the other says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” in a voice so tiny, in other circumstances he may have snorted in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa, on the other hand, is more amused than ever. “Hm? What was that, Mad Dog-chan?” Even Iwaizumi is struck with silence now, watching every move that comes next carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani takes a deep breath; he’s not one to think before acting, he admits, but even now he has to wonder if he’s doing the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Something about the way his heart goes pitter patter something rapid tells him he is, though, despite the rest of his mind telling him otherwise.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shigeru and I.” even first name sounds foreign on tongue, and Yahaba can only </span>
  <em>
    <span>stare</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Kyoutani attempts to alleviate this by placing an aggressive hand over the other’s and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to which he gets a flustered squeak (</span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, before realizing now is not the time). “We’re not. Second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes widen, unreadable expression on his face, and Kyoutani moves to stand before he does anything stupid –– like punch it off, or whatever –– taking Yahaba along with him. “And we’re leaving now.” he says, brusque and clipped as ever, and maybe his heart does skip a few beats when Yahaba doesn’t object as they walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Once he’s deemed them no longer within earshot, Oikawa leans back in his chair and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Iwaizumi mutters something again along the lines of “You are such an asshole.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe so,” he muses thoughtfully, free hand coming to intertwine fingers, “but if it’s to give them a push, what’s the harm, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, Makki’s right; you’re scary sometimes.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Iwa-chan!”)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>––––</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Yahaba two minutes of aimless walking from the restaurant to gather enough senses and tug Kyoutani closer; glares meet in a staring contest with an undetermined winner, until Kyoutani folds. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba prods an accusatory finger into Kyoutani’s chest. “Care to explain what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Kyoutani’s amusement, Yahaba looks like he’s near implosion, if the redness of his face is any indication (it makes him feel better to see someone he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopes</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks more evidently nervous, because ever since he’d stormed out of the restaurant with setter in tow he feels the minimal chicken curry he’d eaten start to come back up in nausea).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again, and Kyoutani waits, despite the impatience building within him, because in his opinion he might as well have written </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you’re neat, Shigeru</span>
  </em>
  <span> across the sky with his actions and waiting for a response is, well ––</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never handled feelings all too </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... the not second part.” Yahaba decides on; Kyoutani searches his gaze for teasing and finds none –– tries not to notice the way their hands remain interlocked. “What, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cutest couple? You can’t say we’re number one so baselessly. Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts in response, and –– just to double check that he isn’t dreaming –– squeezes Yahaba’s hand tighter; he doesn’t pull away. “I’m not an idiot.” Kyoutani narrows his eyes. “And what makes it so baseless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the epitome of romance?” the setter gestures to the hands wound tight, and maybe –– maybe Kyoutani flushes, but just a little. “Besides –– how cute can we be if we haven’t even kissed yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Kyoutani hadn’t noticed before, but Yahaba seems especially pink under the moonlight.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He wonders if he looks the same.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba does, in fact, taste like strawberries and cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Kissing is hard. And maybe a little awkward, in the beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Kyoutani gets in bed that night and gets a text from his –– get this –– boyfriend, telling him they’re seeing a movie tomorrow, he realizes he’s never been more thankful to awkward in his life.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>